Realidad
by Karkinos
Summary: .-Ella te está esperando. -Dijo Ron. Harry se levantó corriendo y fue al Gran Salón, un cúmulo de sensaciones luchaban en su interior, su estómago rugía como si un Colacuerno estuviera luchando contra sus tripas.¿De verdad le esperaba?


**Realidad**

Harry extendió la mano sobre la suave sábana intentando que desaparecieran todas las arrugas que había en ellas. Sentía como si las yemas de sus dedos pudieran sentir hasta la más pequeña imperfección, un dulce cosquilleo le subía por el brazo. Respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones y soltando el aire lentamente, pareciía como si su percepción de la realidad hubiera aumentado increíblemente, y a pesar de eso, todo lo notaba demasiado irreal; el cálido sol que calentaba su pierna derecha, el delicado y melancólico sonido de la lluvia en los campos intentando borrar la tragedia que había acontecido hacía horas en los verdes terrenos del castillo. Ese silencio que precede a una horrible tempestad parecía aplastar su corazón algo le faltaba, algo que se escapaba de sus manos y que tenía miedo a enfrentarlo.

Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, flotando en una nube de fantasía igual que como se había sentido en la estación de King Cross en su surrealista conversación con Dumbledore. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama ¿Cuándo se había puesto el pijama? De hecho ¿Desde cuando usaba él ese pijama? Seguramente se hallaba dormido en la ajada tienda de campaña, o peor aún, quizás estaba muerto, y si lo estaba lo más seguro es que todos...No, no estaba muerto, no podía estarlo (aunque para comprobarlo tuvo que pellizcarse varias veces en el brazo). Sacudiendo la cabeza se puso unas zapatillas, que encontró a los pies de su cama y bajó a la sala común. Vio a Hermione y a Ron sentados frente a la chimenea, ambos en pijama, unos muy parecidos al suyo, por cierto. Al verlo llegar, Hermione fue corriendo a estrujarlo en un abrazo, y Ron, más calmadamente, se levantó para estrecharlos a ambos con sus brazos. Este gesto sorprendió muchísimo a Harry, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero a pesar de tener allí a sus amigos, aún sentía lejana aquella realidad.

Sin media palabra, los tres ocuparon sus asientos preferidos de la Sala, saboreando aquella complicidad que compartían. Inconscientemente el muchacho de ojos verdes miró hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.

- Ella no ha venido a dormir.- susurró Hermione, mientras cogía de la mano a Ron.- La estuve esperando toda la noche, y no apareció.

"_Ginny_" Su nombre le golpeó el cerebro tan fuerte que pareciá como si una manada de Mamuts se lo estuvieran pisotenado. Y de pronto su cerebro no podía dejar de repetir su nombre. Su amiga no se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que sonaba la sola mención de la chica. ¿Le habría esperado? Tenía tantas ganas de verla.

- Se quedó con Charley y con George. Ella sabía.- Ron paró para intentar deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta y como lo vio imposible, escondió sus lágrimas tras sus manos.- Ella sabía que yo necesitaba estar contigo y por eso no subió. De niños siempre que estaba triste se venía a mi cama y aunque siempre decía que era un estorbo, me encantaba que lo hiciera…

- Ron.- Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y acarició la espalda del pelirrojo.

- Ella…- Harry se atragantó con sus palabras. Ya no solo era el nombre de Ginny el que le acercaba al mundo real, eran los demás nombres "Ginny, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin…" Y seguramente una infinidad más. La culpa se apoderó de él, y como si se tratase de una maldición que no solo aumentase la percepción de sus sentidos, aquél horroroso sentimiento se clavó en lo más hondo de su corazón.

- Se ha abrazado a George, tan fuerte que da la sensación de que quiere retenerlo en este mundo, como si cuando lo soltase, fuera a desaparecer. Y Charley, él la abraza a ella, los tres parecen una piña, una piña con toques de calabaza claro.- soltó una débil risita. Harry y Hermione lo miraban entre anonadados y agradecidos, su amigo pelirrojo nunca hablaba de sus hermanos de esa forma, ni tampoco mostraba sus sentimientos, cosa que habían comprobado en los años que llevaban compartiendo amistad.- Cuando me subí, George se había dormido en el regazo de mi madre y Charley tuvo que separarla de él ayudado por Bill - Levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos verdes de su amigo.- Ella te está esperando.

Harry se levantó impulsado por la declaración de su amigo, no sabía cómo se sentía, un cúmulo de sensaciones luchaban en su interior y cada una tan diferente que le hacían sonar las tripas, como si el mismísimo Colacuerno Húngaro contra el que había luchado en cuarto curso estuviera dentro. Atravesó corriendo los pasillos destrozados y los corredores, algo limitado por las zapatillas se las quitó y fue descalzo, la fría piedra le calava hasta los huesos y el viento ayudó a que su mente se sueño en el que antes estaba inmerso se transformó en pesadilla que se le hundía hasta en lo más profundo y cada muro derruido, cada puerta de madera destroza, cada... Cada mancha de sangre lo sumergía más y más en la desesperación. El nombre de Ginny ahora le sonaba lejano y casi no podía recordar ningún momento feliz ¿Acaso en vez de un dragón no tendría dentro de las entrañas una manada de dementores?

Cuando llegó a las puertas del Gran Salón las abrió de un empujón que casi le hizo caer. Todos los ojos se posaron en él pero no les dio importancia, solo necesitaba la atención de una persona, que fue la única que no se dio cuenta de su estrepitosa entrada, porque tenía la cabeza hundida en el pecho de su hermano mayor. Como bien había dicho Ron, Charley la abrazaba fuertemente. Estaban los dos sentado en una banca, ella tenía los nudillos balncos en la espalda de él, y este, le acariciaba el pelo con aire ausente. Cuando el ojeroso pelirrojo lo miró sonrió débilmente, inclinó la cabeza y le susurró algo a su hermana que levantó rápidamente la cabeza.

Al pelinegro le parecieron siglos el tiempo que tardó ella en reaccionar. Tenía los ojos rojos de no haber dormido, bolsas y ojeras, además de una palidez enfermiza muy preocupante. Despacio, la pelirroja se levantó y Harry comprobó que a diferencia de él, ella no se había cambiado de ropa. Su camiseta estaba manchada de sangre y algo rota del brazo. Un corte en su mejilla derecha y otro en la clavícula. El pantalón manchado de barro y algo más oscuro. Sus rizos rojos como el fuego estaban desordenados y atados malamente en una coleta. El moreno nunca había visto en su vida una imagen más preciosa. Conforme ella se acercaba él también avanzó. Vio como lentamente se deslizaban por sus mejillas las primeras lágrimas, y en su propia cara sintió el líquido caliente y salado que se escurría de sus ojos y no le importó lo más mínimo.

A un metro estaba de poder abrazarla cuando ella se quedó quieta. Lo escrutó con la mirada. Sus ojos castaños se movían desesperados intentando comprobar que era real. Las piernas, los brazos, el lunar de su cuello, la cicatriz, sus labios, sus ojos…Aquel mar esmeralda la hizo caer de su nube de fantasía. Suspiró aliviada, para luego, hacer lago que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer.

Lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. El chico se llevó una mano a la mejilla colorada, toda la gente del salón soltó una exclamación de asombro y la familia Weasley, aunque parezca increíble, rió.

- Nunca más me vuelvas a hacer esperar tanto tiempo, Harry Potter.- Soltó ella con furia.

Y aunque pueda sonar algo cruel, esa bofetada era lo que necesitaba para despertar.

Él no la hizo esperar más tiempo y acortó la distancia que los separaba abrazándola fuertemente. Allí la tenía, solo para él, su propio mundo, su propia realidad. Pronto los fantasmas se esfumaron, y los sentimientos enfrentados, el miedo a volver a verla, al rechazo, la desesperación por abrazarla se esfumaron, la culpa por haberla hecho sufrir, todo desapareció dejando paso a un sentimiento más fuerte que todas ellas, el amor. Y de nuevo, sin importarle que estuvieran en el Gran Salón con más de cien personas a su alrededor, la besó.

Por encima del hombro vio como la señora Weasley sonreía y se dejaba abrazar por Arthur. La profesora Mcgonagall tenía cara de estar debatiéndose entre regañarlos o alegrarse, la profesora Sprout le pedía a Hagrid los dos galeones que habían apostado sobre la reacción de la señorita Weasley al ver al joven Potter. El gigante se rebuscaba en los bolsillos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo rosa a lunares.

Cuando sus labios se separaron pegaron las frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

-Tu si que sabes elegir el momento adecuado para besarme.- Dijo la pelirroja, le acarició el pelo de la nuca y volvió a abrazarlo.

- Te he echado de menos.- susurró Harry apretándola más fuerte contra sí. – Necesitaba sentirte, necesitaba que este final fuera real, aunque haya sido por medio de una bofetada…

- No bromees Potter, porque si te ha dolido la que te he dado por hacerme esperar.- Ella se separó y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.- No te imaginas como va a ser la que te de por hacerte el muerto.

* * *

Lo único que puedo alegar en mi defensa, es que no pude evitarlo. xD

RR! :D


End file.
